Elemental Warriors Pretty Cure!
Elemental Warriors Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is elements. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cures Anthos Ariti/Cure Fleur A out going and helpful young man who loves flowers and their meanings growing up helping in his aunt's flower shop not caring what other people think. He has a love of superhero films, shows and comics though also has a special place in his heart for magical girl shows because of watching them along with his younger cousins when he was baby sitting making it a good way for them to bond. In civilian form, he has scarlet hair and red eyes. As Cure Fleur, his hair turns Cerise gaining spikes and his eyes turn dark magenta. His element is Earth. Elidyr Trevor/Cure Ferro Anthos's best friend and a part of the gymnastics team of the school. He is tough and doesn't take kindly to bullies and tends to protect the bullied kids around school. He is tall and intimidating looking leaving many of the students scared of him except for Anthos. In civilian form, he has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Ferro, his hair turns silver did in spikes and his eyes turn grey. His element is metal. Earcna Cooper/Cure Laine The student council president who is under a lot of stress by his parents to succeed so he can take over his family importing company though he wants to be a classical musician and tends to practice in secrecy with only his sister knowing about it and creating an alibi. In civilian form, he has dark blue wavy hair and dark blue eyes. As Cure Laine, his hair becomes sea blue and his eyes turn seafoam blue. Cure Holy Cure Snow Mascots Princess Elementas She is the mascot of the series. She is the princess of Elementia. She thought only girls can become Cures but is surprised to find that boys can be cures too. Villains Phantasma She is the villain of the series. Faia She is the first to attack the cures. Rece She is the second to attack the cure. Tunet She is the third to attack the cures. Family Students and Staff ??? Academy Isabel She is a awkward and out going girl who has a seriously protective father works on the police force. She is determined to become a detective when she is older. She is close friends Anthos along with Elidyr and tends to hang out with them after school. She seems to have a crush on Anthos. Episodes # There's such thing as Magical Boys? Cure Fleur is Born!-Anthos is a big fan of magical girl series and always wondered why there hasn't been a magical boy series but soon finds out that he is going to live his own when a Princess asks for his help. # I will become a hero to save my friend! Cure Ferro is Born!-When Elidyr notices that Anthos has been coming to school covered in bruises he decides to ask what's up. # The stressed president is our next member? Cure Laine is Born!-When Anthos saves Earca from fall down the stairs in exhaustion and decides that him and Elidyr should cheer him up. Trivia * This is the second series of the Authoress to have boys as the main cures. * Anthos is the second cure of greek descendant of the authoress the other being Aphrodite Gilmore * This is the second series by the autoress to have an all girl villain squad the first being Fairytale Mix Up! Pretty Cure!